


match point

by chrystallinity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystallinity/pseuds/chrystallinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some haikyuu imagines</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. train - kozume kenma & kuroo testurou

**Author's Note:**

> i was rewatching the nekoma ova and i just kept thinking about how kenma and kuroo ride the train together so i put it into an imagine? can be kuroo/reader or kenma/reader or kuroo/kenma/reader or general friendship or even kuro/ken with the reader just observing idek it’s open to interpretation. ♥（ ◕ ω ◕ ）
> 
> (you guys can also find these imagines at my tumblr hqvolley)

The train wouldn’t arrive at the station for some time now, so you figured that listening to music might make the time pass by faster. You reached into your bag for your headphones and patted your pockets for your phone. When you discovered your phone wasn’t there, you went back to your bag to search for it.

“Oh, no,” you muttered under your breath, realizing that you couldn’t find it in your bag, either. Where was it?

Your mind shifted into overdrive as you tried to recall where your phone could be. After the long day that you had, you wouldn’t be surprised if you had forgotten it somewhere at school. The classroom? The cafeteria? A series of images flashed through your mind’s eye, but none of them involved any memory of your phone. Just when you were about to give up, a voice spoke up next to you, catching you off guard.

“Your phone’s right there.”

You whipped your head around to see a tall boy with dark hair sitting a little ways from you. On his other side sat a boy with bleached hair, hunching over a video game. The familiar uniform indicated that they were also students at Metropolitan Nekoma High School, like you. You wondered how you didn’t notice them earlier.

A beat passed, and then you noticed the boy with dark hair was pointing down at the seat. You lowered your gaze and sighed in relief when you spotted your phone next to you, quickly grabbing it as if it would disappear from sight again.

“Thank you.” You bowed slightly in gratitude. It was a little embarrassing to have missed something so obvious, but at least everything worked out.

The stranger gave you a thoughtful once over, but his expression wasn’t threatening, so you let it slide. He chuckled a little like he could tell you’d had a rough day.

“You go to Nekoma, too?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and jutting his chin out to gesture at your own uniform. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around.”

“Likewise.” You didn’t know how else to respond, so the word might have come out a little more standoffish than you intended. “Maybe we just run in different circles.”

“Well, here we are now.” His face broke into a grin. You felt he was surprisingly friendly. “Kuroo Tetsurou.”

You hesitated a little before giving him your name, and your eyes caught the screen of the other boys’ gaming platform. At the angle you were looking, you couldn’t really make out what was going on, but the rapidly flashing light and muffled sounds captured your attention for a moment.

Kuroo not-so-discreetly nudged his friend in the shoulder. “Kenma, say hello,” he insisted. “She’s a fellow student.”

The second boy stiffened, eyebrows furrowing in discontent at his game screen when his finger slipped. He sighed and glared at Kuroo, who smiled at him innocently

Kenma’s expression softened a little as he glanced at you. He nodded his head in greeting without saying anything and returned to his handheld device.

Kuroo laughed. “Still nervous around others, I see,” you heard him say.

“No, I’m not,” Kenma protested, trying to immerse himself deeper in the game to ignore Kuroo.

“Yes, you are.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not.”

You chuckled quietly to yourself, plugging your headphones into your phone and putting the buds in your ears. It didn’t take long for the music to take over.

The Nekoma boys silently watched you revert back into your own personal world. Kuroo was disappointed that the conversation between you guys had ended before it had started getting interesting, but he caught Kenma looking at you, too, and he smirked.

“You are.”

“I’m _not_.”


	2. loose change - azumane asahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. daichi & suga! asahi lowkey has always been one of my faves. he needs lots of love, okay?

When you walked in the Sakanoshita Store to pick up some snacks, the clerk was busy talking to three teenage boys. They all seemed familiar with each other by the way they were speaking, as you could hear their conversation while you walked through the small shop.

“Can’t you guys wait till we have practice to ask these questions?” the clerk grumbled, thumbing through his magazine. “I’m busy.”

“But we don’t have practice today,” one of the boys protested.

“Then wait till tomorrow!”

By this time, you had already grabbed all the items you wanted and were standing in front the clerk. The boys were gathered off to the side, but the clerk still hadn’t noticed you, so you cleared your throat loudly to get his attention.

Finally, the clerk looked up from his magazine. He apologized for keeping you waiting and rang up your total, shooing the boys out of the store and telling them to come back later. They left reluctantly to wait outside, looking at the blonde man as if they wanted to protest.

After you exited the store, you reached for your wallet to put away your change, but your fingers fumbled a little with the coins and you ended up dropping a few on the ground. With a sigh, you bent over to pick them up, but someone else had already stooped down to retrieve them.

“Here you go.” One of the boys from earlier stood up and was holding out your change to you, smiling slightly. You hadn’t noticed before, but he was impressively tall and built, and for a second you were too stunned to reply. From where you saw him across the store, you assumed he was a teenager like the other two. Now, seeing him up close, you were questioning whether or not he was still even in high school, despite the face that he was wearing a uniform.

You tried to regain your composure as quickly as you could, not wanting to embarrass him or yourself if you were caught staring. “Thank you,” you chirped, taking your money from his hand and hoping your smile could make up for the awkward pause.

It was his turn to be taken aback, apparently, because he looked at you for a moment with wide eyes. A bit of color rose to his cheeks, and you were left worrying about whether or not you’d embarrassed him after all by gaping at him. The other boys walked over to you two after seeing your guys’ exchange.

“Asahi,” the boy with black hair said disapprovingly, “you need to stop frightening strangers. This is where your shady reputation comes from.”

The young man in front of you jumped a little at the sound of the others’ voice. “Right, Daichi…” He turned back to you, still looking a little baffled.

“Sorry about that,” the third boy chimed in with a sweet smile. He clapped Asahi on the back. “He looks intimidating, but he’s really harmless.”

You managed to relax enough to grin back at them. “Normally, I’d be scared,” you confessed, chuckling. “But when I imagine someone dangerous, I figure they’d have a face like this—” You pulled your face into a serious scowl to demonstrate before turning back to Asahi. “—which is probably the opposite from what I saw from you.”

Daichi laughed aloud. “Guess we were worried for nothing.” He glanced at Asahi, who stood there in a bit of a daze. “Hey, aren’t you going to say something? Suga, is he okay?”

Suga pursed his lips. “I think he’s just surprised that a stranger isn’t running away from him this time.”

By the way they were describing it, Asahi’s appearance alone must have had people running for the hills, and it concerned you because the person standing before you now didn’t look like he could hurt a fly. Well, he definitely _could_ , but he wouldn’t be happy about it.

You tried to reassure him. “Even if people think you’re scary at first, you have a nice smile, so don’t give up.”

“I—” Asahi began, but he couldn’t get the rest of the sentence out. His face gradually turned red, so he covered his mouth with his hand and averted his eyes.

You noticed Daichi and Suga were also staring at you. mouths open slightly, and the attention made you feel like you’d just said something weird. Your face heated up with embarrassment. Just as you were about to wish your mouth were taped shut, Daichi and Suga broke into smiles.

“That was a compliment!” Suga chuckled at Asahi. “You should say thank you!”

“Don’t get shy now!” Daichi urged.

“Sh-shut up, you guys…” Asahi mumbled underneath his hand.


	3. pecked - bokuto koutarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t think bokuto would actually be one of my muses for imagines but i guess he sorta snuck up on me. reader/bokuto relationship has sort of been established in this one? maybe you’re not together just yet but you’re definitely dating. or maybe you are together. hoot hoot. ⋋( ◕ ｖ ◕ )⋌

After your club activities ended, you bade goodbye to the other members and headed out. You had a couple of errands you needed to run before going home, and you knew you had to move fast in order to make it for the sales at the grocery store. On your way out, you passed by the gymnasium, slowing your pace a little as you looked towards the open doors. Judging from the sounds coming from inside, Fukurodani’s volleyball team was still in the middle of practice. As you were about to walk past, you stopped to peek inside the gym.

It always impressed you how intensely they practiced. Energy filled the room as the volleyball team went through play after play, maintaining their high spirits despite how exhausted they looked. Their tenacity was admirable.

“Hey,” someone called out. You glanced over to see Yukie smiling and walking over to you. “Did you come to say hi to them?” she asked, gesturing over to the team.

You remembered your prior responsibilities and waved a hand in dismissal. “Actually no,” you admitted with a sheepish smile. “I have stuff to do, so I was just passing by. I should probably get going right now before any of them see me.”

“I see.” Yukie nodded. “Bokuto was a little upset when you couldn’t make it to their game the other day,” she added, chuckling a little. “He might not let you go if he saw you now.” It wasn’t exactly your fault that you had missed the match, but Bokuto was known for being overdramatic.

Suddenly, you heard a person shout your name, startling you. You tensed up a little at the familiar voice. Crap. Looks like you were caught after all.

Bokuto abandoned his drills and made a beeline straight for you, eyes alight with excitement. The rest of the team carried on with whatever they were doing, but you could feel them watching you guys.

“You’re here!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Y-yeah,” you replied, overwhelmed by his enthusiasm, but you couldn’t help smiling back at him.

“Did you come for me?” he pressed, his smile expectant. “You came to watch me, right?”

“Oh, um.” The notion was a little weird to you (do people normally watch their boyfriends during practice?), but you couldn’t say that out loud because if you hurt his feelings right then and there, it might affect the team’s practice. You simply nodded. “Of course. I felt bad about missing the last game, so I just wanted to see how well you were doing.”

Bokuto whooped loudly. “I knew it!”

“I didn’t want to bother you, though,” you continued, looking for a way out. “You seem busy, so I think I should leave—”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Bokuto cut you off, placing his hands on your shoulders. “You still have to make it up to me for missing my game. I won’t let you leave until practice is over, so you just wait here!” He turned to the manager. “Yukie, make sure she doesn’t go anywhere.”

You were about to protest when Bokuto leaned in to kiss you on the cheek. It was a quick peck, but your face turned slightly pink because you were sure his teammates were still staring. He jogged back to the setter, immediately calling for another toss. When his spike came through perfectly, Bokuto turned around with a proud grin, looking for your approval. You gave him a thumbs up and a small smile, still a bit shy from the surprise PDA.

Bokuto soon refocused all of his attention on volleyball practice, and you sighed heavily once you were sure he couldn’t see you.

“What do I do?” you wondered aloud. “I won’t have any time left to make it to the store.”

Yukie came over and whispered in your ear, “Just go,” she said. “He’s not paying attention anymore.”

“But he’ll notice I’m gone eventually, and then I’ll never hear the end of it,” you complained, shaking your head. “Neither will you, since he made you responsible for me.”

You both laughed.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yukie insisted. “I’ll cover for you.”


	4. swept up - oikawa tooru & iwaizumi hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for some aoba johsai! tbh i never was really into oikawa that much unless he was with iwaizumi, so i guess it was natural that i put them both into this imagine. as far as ships go, this one’s similar to my first piece with kuroo and kenma, meaning that you can read it with multiple ships in mind. so yeah, here’s some shittykawa and iwa-chan!

It wasn’t part of the plan to get swept up in the crowd of fangirls.

You were waiting inside the gymnasium for your friend, but when they called you and said they would be there soon, you decided to go out so you could meet them at the entrance. Seijou’s match hadn’t even started yet, and it was getting lonely sitting by yourself. At least outside you could enjoy the good weather.

When Oikawa’s fan club arrived, you heard their squeals before you actually saw them, and you looked up from your phone to see that you were surrounded by a hoard of teenage girls. They jostled you around a bit, pushing you out of the way so they could get ahead of each other. Some of them were even carrying gifts. You ended up at the edge of the crowd and stood on your toes to peer over their heads. Sure enough, Oikawa Tooru was at the front of the group, flashing everyone a charming smile.

Oikawa’s popularity was no mystery. He was handsome, he was polite to the ladies, and he was a respected athlete. You recalled hearing something about him being the best setter in the prefecture. Seeing all these people rushing to greet him, his presence really seemed more like a celebrity pop idol than a volleyball player. And yet, he was only a high school student.

“Hey! Oikawa!”

You heard a smack that caught everyone by surprise, and Oikawa made a rather undignified sound, bending over to rub the back of his head. The girls stood in shock as one of Oikawa’s teammates appeared next to him. His scowl, you had to admit, was a little intimidating. You recognized him as the team’s ace: Iwaizumi Hajime.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined. “That hurts!”

As he and Oikawa argued, Oikawa turned his attention away from the group of girls, and the crowd dispersed, looking quite disheartened. You thought that maybe you should move away, too, but you couldn’t help watching the setter and ace’s squabble out of the corner of your eye while you pretended to be engrossed in your phone.

“Quit making excuses!” Iwaizumi shouted. “I’m gonna kick your ass if you don’t get inside and finish warming up with the rest of us.”

“Do you always need to be so vulgar?” Oikawa complained, frowning. “This is why you chase all the girls away.” He gestured around them for emphasis.

You could have sworn you saw a vein pop in Iwaizumi’s head before he swiftly brought his elbow into Oikawa’s midsection. Oikawa yelped and doubled over, arms crossed over his stomach, a strained “Iwa-chan” leaving his lips as if he’d been betrayed. The sight made you crack a smile, and you attempted to stifle your laughter behind your hand. Oikawa and Iwaizumi suddenly turned their heads towards you.

Oops.

Oikawa tried straightening up, his face contorting into a look of hurt when he realized someone was giggling at his pain. “He’s really hitting me, you know!” the setter called out to you, pouting.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “They’re laughing because you’re so pathetic.”

“Iwa-chan, do you know this person?” Oikawa stared at his teammate in confusion.

You saw Iwaizumi glance at you before facing Oikawa with a serious face. “We’re classmates,” he said simply.

“Classmates?” Oikawa righted his posture to look at you.

During their conversation, you just stood there at a loss for words. When you’d given yourself away, you thought you’d be in trouble with them, but the volleyball players were more concerned with bantering than scolding you for eavesdropping.

“I’m sorry for laughing,” you told Oikawa, dipping your head slightly. “You, uh, aren’t hurt, are you?”

“You don’t need to bow to him,” Iwaizumi informed you. “He’s just a huge baby.”

Oikawa ignored him. “You do care!” he gushed, bouncing back rather quickly. His eyes sparkled as he walked up to you and took one of your hands in both of his. “You know how rude Iwa-chan is, right? Since you’re in the same class and all.” He paused, tilting his head to one side. “Oh, what’s your name?”

You introduced yourself right when Iwaizumi landed another blow to the back of Oikawa’s head.

“Enough flirting,” Iwaizumi ordered. “Don’t make me drag you back to the courts, _captain_.” The last word dripped with sarcasm.

Oikawa dropped your hand. “I was just being polite!” he snapped, but Iwaizumi was already heading back inside. “Iwa-chan!” He chased after him.

Before they were gone, you regained your bearings enough to call out to them one last time. “Good luck in the game today, you two!”

They stopped and turned back to you, looking a little surprised. Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows slightly, but he nodded. He was smiling a little until his eyes landed on Oikawa, who grinned and flashed you a peace sign (it was kind of cute, really). Iwaizumi grimaced and grabbed the back of Oikawa’s jersey leading him back inside to the gymnasium.

Just as they were out of sight, you heard someone running up behind you. You turned around to see your friend rushing over, slightly out of breath.

“Sorry, I’m late,” they said. “The game hasn’t started yet, has it? Did I miss anything?”

You smiled sympathetically and shrugged your shoulders. “Nah, not really,” you replied, glancing briefly over your shoulder.


	5. wake-up call - tanaka ryuunosuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned out shorter than i anticipated, but hey, sometimes short and sweet is a good thing, right?

Class could not go by any slower. You glanced around to see the deadpanned faces of your classmates and slumped back in your chair. Who could blame them? The lesson was difficult and you yourself already had trouble paying attention during this subject to begin with. You tried desperately to write good notes as the teacher pressed on with the lecture.

Then you heard the snore.

Your head snapped up from your notebook in confusion. It seemed you weren’t the only one who’d heard it because a few other students also turned to the source of the sound: Tanaka Ryuunosuke, the boy sitting directly in front of you. Some of your classmates started snickering as Tanaka continued with his blissful siesta.

The teacher’s back was to the class, but you knew that if Tanaka were caught sleeping, he’d never hear the end of it. It wasn’t the first time your classmate had dozed off in the middle of a lesson, and the teacher was getting increasingly frustrated every time he had to give Tanaka a wake-up call.

Slowly, you leaned forward and prodded his back with the eraser end of your pencil. After a couple failed attempts, you smacked him lightly in between his shoulder blades. Tanaka finally woke up with a start, letting out a startled yelp that caught your teacher’s attention.

“Tanaka-kun,” the teacher called out, eyebrows raising. “Do you have the answer?”

The poor boy paled, and you could feel the panic emitting from him. You leaned forward discreetly and whispered the answer in his ear. It was a good thing you’d been trying so hard to focus during this class. Tanaka repeated your words, stuttering out the response just loudly enough for everyone to hear it.

“Nice work, Tanaka-kun,” the teacher said, looking slightly impressed. He turned back to the board.

Tanaka let out a sigh of relief, and he turned around to express his gratitude, but you were engrossed in your note taking. You looked up to watch the board and found him staring at you like you were God or something. He probably didn’t realize he was doing it, but his gaze was making you feel self-conscious.

“Yes?” you whispered again to him, perhaps a little harshly. You tried to keep up with the teacher while keeping an ear out for his response.

“Nothing, just…” Tanaka trailed off, trying to find his words. “Thank you.”

His sincerity embarrassed you, and you bit your lip to keep the nervous chuckle from slipping out of your mouth. “No problem, but—” You pointed silently at the front of the classroom, indicating that the lesson was, in fact, still happening (and him looking at you like that was very distracting).

“Oh. Right.” Tanaka quickly refocused his attention on the board. How long had he been gawking at you? The thought was a tad humiliating; you must have thought he was a some sort of freak. He wanted to get another peek the expression on your face, maybe get an idea of what was going through your head, but after being saved from the teacher’s wrath, he couldn’t risk causing another disruption. Since he’d been asleep, however, none of what the teacher was saying was making any sense to him.

Perhaps he could muster up the courage to ask you for help after the lesson was over.


	6. butterflies - ennoshita chikara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m not really sure where i was going with this i just wanted flustered ennoshita bc season 2 ep 17 hit me in the heart.

With the end of summer break approaching, many of the students from your grade had planned to go to the karaoke lounge in the city as a kind of last hurrah. While some of the kids frequented the place, it normally wasn’t your scene because it was too much of a hassle to go all the way over there just to go sing with a bunch of people. You’d rather stay at home. Still, there was no reason you couldn’t go, and you were excited to see some of your other friends that you hadn’t hung out with over the vacation.

When you arrived, the room was already almost packed with people cheering on the latest singer of the group. You squeezed in beside one of the your classmates and looked around. Some faces you vaguely recognized, but there were enough people you knew, so you didn’t feel out of place.

Ennoshita noticed you right away. As you’d sat down and greeted everyone, he tried to hide the fact that he’d been staring, and he thought he had done a pretty good job until Narita spoke up.

“It’s like you forget to blink whenever you’re looking at her,” he snickered.

“Shut up!” Ennoshita turned a little pink, eyes darting around to make sure no one had heard.

“Relax.” Narita patted Ennoshita’s shoulder. “No one’s paying attention.” He pointed a thumb over to the small stage, where one of their classmates was belting crazy notes at the top of his lungs, much to everyone’s amusement. “This guy’s singing so loud they can’t hear us anyways.”

Ennoshita groaned and tried to change the subject. “Is Kinoshita coming?” he asked over the noise.

Narita shrugged. “Probably not. He said he was busy. Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san are still finishing up their summer homework, so they’re not going to show up, either.”

Ennoshita chuckled. “Figures.”

Some time after, during a period when the place had claimed down a bit, everyone ended up swapping summer vacation stories, and the group atmosphere became a little more intimate as people fondly recounted their experiences. One of your classmates had even gone to Europe, and another had done some serious volunteer work for a charity organization. Eventually, it was Narita and Ennoshita’s turn, and of course they ended up talking about volleyball.

“I heard you guys are actually doing well in official matches,” someone commented.

Ennoshita laughed. “What do you mean by ‘actually’? We’ve been going to training camps in Tokyo, so we ought to be pretty good.”

“Aren’t you being just a little biased?” another person teased.

“Those training camps must be rough, huh?” you chimed in.

Hearing your voice made Ennoshita pause. You two were friendly with one another, and sometimes you’d talk during lunch since you weren’t in the same class, but he was still nervous in your presence. He hated that he couldn’t really calm the butterflies in his stomach whenever you smiled at him.

Slowly panicking, he tried to figure out how to best respond to your question. If he said yes, would he look pathetic? But if he said not really, would you think he wasn’t really trying hard enough? What if you thought he were lazy good-for-nothing?

Narita saved the awkward silence. “Well, all the work is worth it in the end. We’ve already come this far.”

You nodded like this was a satisfactory answer, and Ennoshita proceeded to mentally beat himself up. Why couldn’t think of saying something like that?

The rest of the time at the karaoke lounge flew by without Ennoshita ever plucking up the courage to talk to you directly, but he did keep sneaking glances when he thought you didn’t know. You caught him staring once, and you were going to ask if he needed something until he averted his gaze. The boisterous energy in the room quickly distracted you from thinking any further.

You’d been enjoying yourself so much that it was a little disappointing when the little party was over. Everyone said their goodbyes and left, collectively expressing their lack of excitement for the next school term. Outside the karaoke lounge, you stopped to text your parents that you’d be home in time for dinner. Before you could send it, you suddenly noticed someone was standing in front of you.

“Oh!” you exclaimed, a little startled. “Ennoshita-kun, I didn’t see you.” He was normally a very relaxed type of guy, but he seemed tense as you were looking at him now. You glanced around him. “Narita-kun isn’t with you?”

“Ah, well.” Ennoshita swallowed nervously. “He had to go on ahead, and there’s something I thought I should ask you.”

You’re eyes widened. You felt like you knew where this conversation was going, but you didn’t want to be wrong and embarrass both of you, so you waited.

Ennoshita took a deep breath and abruptly bowed. “Will you go out with me?!” His question came out as a shout that had caught the attention of several passerby, and you could’ve sworn you’re face turned bright red right there.

“I—uh—” you stuttered. Even though you saw it coming, his direct approach took you by surprise. You were still faced with the top of his head, and when you realized that, you giggled, relieving some of the nerves in you. “Ennoshita-kun, you don’t need to bow,” you told him gently.

His head snapped up, revealing the blush on his cheeks. “Sorry!” He straightened up and looked away, hand moving to scratch the back of his head.

“What day did you have in mind?” you inquired, raising your eyebrows.

Ennoshita stopped. He looked back to make eye contact with you and check whether or not you were joking. “Wait,” he said. “Is that a yes?”

You nodded in response, and Ennoshita didn’t think he could grin any bigger. The smile faded as something dawned on him.

“I’m not sure,” he replied bashfully. “I didn’t really think I’d get this far.”

Your laugh was probably the cutest thing he’d ever heard. “Well, karaoke ended a lot earlier than I expected,” you mused, acting like you were thinking out loud.

It was a good thing Ennoshita could take the hint. “What do you say we walk around a bit and see if we find something to do? If you have time, I mean.”

“I’d like that.” You smiled at him. “Give me a second, please.” You looked back down at your phone and the erased the message to your parents before starting a new one.

“Texting a friend?” Ennoshita’s eyebrows knitted together and debated whether or not to speak up. He was ecstatic you said yes and all, but if he had infringed upon other plans you had already made—

“My parents,” you corrected, hitting send and slipping the phone back into your pocket. “I’m letting them know that I won’t be home till later tonight. We still have the rest of the day to spend, right?”

For a moment, Ennoshita was speechless. The _rest_ of the day? It was still early afternoon! When he didn’t say anything, you looked up at him expectantly. He quickly recollected himself.

“Yeah!” It came out louder than he intended, but you didn’t seem to mind. You flashed him another smile before the two of you walked together down the sidewalk, and Ennoshita felt his heart skip a beat.

Maybe the butterflies weren’t so bad after all.


	7. tired - iwaizumi hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop iwa-chan’s back! i guess this is kinda fluffy, ahah. (*´∀`*)

Iwaizumi swung open the door to the apartment and marched over threshold, shutting it behind him with a grunt before dropping his gear on the floor. His teeth gritted together as he stomped over to the kitchen, and you heard him fill up a glass of water and down it in one go.

“Welcome home,” you said nonchalantly, not looking up from your laptop.

“I’m home,” Iwaizumi responded belatedly from the kitchen, which elicited a chuckle from you.

You noticed that he forgot to lock the door, so you set your laptop on the coffee table and got up to do it yourself. As you secured it, Iwaizumi came over to move his stuff away from the door and afterwards, you returned to your original spot on the couch. Iwaizumi headed to the shower and you once again reached for your laptop, the both of you carrying on as if he hadn’t just angrily slammed the door upon his arrival.

This type of scene was not uncommon to you two. Iwaizumi’s exhaustion after practice often came across as intense frustration. In the beginning, this concerned you; it wasn’t the most pleasant thing to see him act like that. Still, he never meant anything by it, and it was easier for you to accept his behavior once you realized that. Eventually, the coming home rituals had settled into what it was now.

Iwaizumi emerged from the shower donned in a tank top and shorts and drying his hair with a towel. You absentmindedly patted the spot next to you, still focused on your screen, and he plopped himself on the couch, sighing heavily. He ran the towel over his hair again, unknowingly flicking beads of water onto you.

“Hey,” you chided, frowning at him. “No splash zone. You’ll wet my laptop.”

“Sorry.” Iwaizumi snickered, but his small smile was soon replaced with a brooding scowl as he faced forward, the towel still draped over his head.

Your frown deepened, and you closed your laptop to set it back on the coffee table. You put your hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulders and made him face the away from you. He made a surprised noise in protest.

“Just look that way,” you ordered, taking the towel in your hands and rubbing it over his hair. He relaxed instantly to your indirect touch. “Rough practice?” you asked cautiously, curious to know but not wanting to look like you were prying.

“Hn,” was the sound that came out his mouth.

“That bad,” you concluded, massaging his head a little through the towel.

Iwaizumi sighed helplessly. “I don’t know. The synergy in the team is messed up. No one’s communicating.”

“On the court or off the court?”

“Both.”

You purse your lips. “Maybe you guys just need more time to adjust. It’s only been three weeks.”

“Maybe,” Iwaizumi agreed, then he snorted at the thought of something. “If only Assikawa could get his act together. It’s not high school volleyball anymore. I feel like a part of him still hasn’t moved on.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa left high school with no regrets, but they still weren’t quite satisfied upon entering collegiate volleyball. Everyone was in an entirely different league, leaps and bounds ahead of them despite being invited into the university, and for the first time in a long time they had both felt overwhelmed. Oikawa had struggled in the very beginning, but you thought was doing well up until this point.

“Like I said, there’s an adjustment period,” you reiterated. “I know you and Oikawa-kun are joined at the hip—”

“Please don’t say it like that.”

“—and you’ve made transitions like this before, haven’t you? You’ll be fine.”

“I don’t know,” Iwaizumi joked. “I thought he’d reached his peak level of annoyance in high school, but I could be wrong.” You could hear his smirk in his voice, even if he wasn’t facing you.

“Oh, you love him, though,” you countered, ruffling his hair with the towel.

He scoffed. “Now there’s a thought.”

“But you do!”

“Well, whatever. Right now, I love you more.”

You giggled and pulled the towel off Iwaizumi’s head and tossed it over the arm of the couch. “I think you’re just about done.”

Iwaizumi shifted and lowered his head onto your lap. You were wearing shorts, and the feeling of his damp hair on your bare thighs startled you.

“Get off!” you demanded, lightly pushing him. “It’s cold!”

“You said I was dry,” Iwaizumi reminded you, closing his eyes.

“I said you were done,” you corrected. “You still need to let it air dry.”

He ignored you with a lazy wave of his hand, and soon, his breathing slowed into a nice even pace. You knitted your eyebrows as Iwaizumi drifted off.

“Hajime,” you drawled, poking at his face.

Iwaizumi peeked his eyes open and saw you pouting. “No fair,” he muttered. He couldn’t refuse you when you said his first name like that. “I was comfortable.” He sat up and leaned back against the couch, draping an arm around your shoulders as you snuggled into him. A few moments passed and you heard him sigh contentedly.

“Feel better?” you ask, patting his stomach absent-mindedly.

He made a sound of affirmation and pulled you closer, so you reached your arm around his waist to squeeze him back, letting your fingers linger over his ribs as he drew lazy circles on your shoulder. You tilted your head up to place a gentle kiss to his jaw line before nuzzling your head into the crook of his neck. Iwaizumi kissed the top of your head in response.

“Do you want to put on a movie?” you asked, eyes drawn to the television set in front of you.

“Mm…” Iwaizumi mumbled into your hair. “Just give me ten more minutes.”


End file.
